


Warmbodies Klance

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: L is a zombie that meets an angry mullet human that he decides to take home to the fam.(POV changes between Keith and Lance.)





	1. Zombies VS Humans

L frowned the best a zombie could as he thought about his after life, shuffling around the airport he called his home, or the place he hung out at until he was hungry enough to brave the city for human. It was dangerous for the undead to eat, as the humans don’t want to be eaten, but he couldn’t help it much. Even when his mind screamed at him to stop, his body would shuffle on, and he didn’t know why. 

That was one of the main things wrong. He didn’t know why this was happening. He wanted to know why he was dead, how it happened, what his name was, if he had a family. Now all he had was L and a faded jacket that he couldn’t even get his hands to work it off when it would snag on something. H, another zombie, but larger and looked like he used to be a kind human, would shuffle over and physically rip him free instead of leaving him there to be shot by a human. He was a good friend, for being dead. 

L jerked to a stop as the moving walk way finally broke after who knows how long and snapped him out of his thoughts. Hunger had started eating at him earlier that morning, but he was stuck in a dark part of the airport until dawn spread out enough glow for him to find his way. It wasn’t the first time he had wondered off, and not the last. He headed over to where he supposed H would be hanging out. The teenage zombie was where he thought he would be, the kitchen. 

The zombie had his usual yellow bandana around his head but he was just sitting there with a dull look on his face. L sidled forward so he could slip into a chair next to the sullen zombie. The zombie didn’t react, that is, until L placed a hand over the sturdy shoulders. H lifted his head and turned to look at him. L stared at him closely, focusing on his words before he could speak one. 

“Hungry!” He grunted low. H nodded slowly before he turned back to him, focusing just as hard as on speaking as L had. 

“City” H shifted away, his hand going up to bash the nobs on the oven. A second later he grunted in confusion at his actions. L staggered to his feet as well and they headed off. By the time they made it out of the airport, several other joined their shuffling procession. 

It took hours, or so it felt. He wasn’t sure about the passage of time anymore, but he was sure that he had found H around midday. They reached the city as they sun started to set, casting a strange light on the city. They made their way down an alley, L following H’s very accurate nose, when a loud thud sounded next to them. It was some sort of guts, which had fallen on a trash can from above. A boney was ripping into a dead human, which was luckily still dead. The creature lifted its head and snarled at them.

L glared up at the creature the best he could with his zombie features, but H tugged him along. He hated them. The rest of the group followed though this time it was in a tighter pack from fear of the creature. Boney’s didn’t attack the zombies, but they were dangerous. The smell of life up ahead wiped all thoughts from his mind as his hunger grew. His steps picked up as his mind lost what made him human. He was nothing but a monster.   
=============  
Keith paced back and forth through the pharmacy in apprehension. He wanted to leave. He swore he heard something, but his sister kept on prattling that it was their mission to get the medicine. He agreed, but they couldn’t do that dead and he was sure they were in for a fight. 

“Pidge?” He turned to his best friend, who was still alive, and found her nodding. Her petite hand clutching her weapon as she eyed the door. 

“We need to be leaving!” Pidge snapped at his sister who was glaring at them both. Keith raised his cut off shot gun as another creak sounded from the doors. 

“Guys?” He hissed, adrenaline surging though his veins, making it hard to hear anything over the pounding of his heart. A second later the corpses attacked. He shot the first one, a young teen with long legs and brown hair. He missed the head and the corpse fell off out of range, only slowed down and not killed. 

“Fire!” His sister screamed her order from atop a counter, but it was to late for three of their group that were supposed to be guarding the door. The corpses ripped them apart, their satisfied groans mixed with the living screams of agony. Pidge fought in front of him as he dodged behind the last counter to reload, only coming back to see her under a larger corpse with a large hoody on. He shot that one in the head, misting her with it’s black blood. She sunk to the ground and crammed herself into a small cupboard, shocked but unbitten. She had also lost her weapon. 

“Fight you Bastards!” Keith could vaguely hear his sister still shouting, until she vanished behind the counter she was standing on. He couldn’t spare a second to look for her as he clocked a corpse with the butt of his shotgun. It fell to the ground and he rammed his small knife into it’s eye, killing the brain and it fell still. He gasped, his limbs starting to ache even with all his training, he could only fight so much. 

He glanced up to take in the fight. They were dead. They were all dead, but him. He stifled a whimper as the first corpse walked slowly towards him, the others eating his friends. He clutched his last knife, the first he left in the first body life an idiot and threw. His aim was true if it had been a human. It was a corpse, and a knife straight to the heart meant nothing to it. Keith lunged and grabbed his shotgun. Lifting it up he pulled the trigger but it just clicked off like a clock chiming at him that it was time to die. He stared at it for a second in disbelief before looking up. It was in his face, staring at him. 

Keith stifled a gag as the corpse lifted his hand up and ran it across his neck and down his chest. The corpse leaned forward so close that Keith could see a scar behind his ear. He felt shock hit him and shook his head, barely realizing that the corpse was sniffing him. The corpse then pulled back just enough to stare at him more. 

“Keep… you… safe” The corpse slowly made out his words in a grunting pained voice. Keith felt his mouth fall open as the corpse took his wrist and pulled him to his feet. He glanced over just in time to see Pidge was still alive, mouthing his name as he was lead away. He wanted to break free and help her escape, but the corpses were already leaving. He was weaponless, and one seemed to want a take-home meal. Keith bowed his head, giving in. If the corpses left, Pidge had a chance to live, and Keith could always find a way to escape later. He had to save her, the only one left.


	2. Zombie Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to the airport.

‘Damn these bastards are slow.’ Keith thought to himself, groaning inwardly as he shuffled after the corpses, the one still having a death grip on his wrist. He immediately chastised himself for calling it that. Thinking back on his childhood, he tried to map out where he was being taken. The scar behind the corpses ear still worried him more then the fact that he had been kidnapped, just like the scar on one of his childhood friend’s ear. He shook off the thoughts of his life before middle school, the death of his adopted father and his move up to the city. He didn’t see his new city much before the out break happened and his General, the biological father that took him back after he was thrown into the system, had locked him into the few blocks of the city that were clear. The conclusion, he had no idea where they were headed. 

Signs, look for signs. Shiro’s voice echoed in his head. It was his adopted father’s son, and his sister who was in charge was with his biological father. Keith turned his head as much as he could, and his eyes flicked as he searched. There was a large one over the road they walked along. Most of the letters had fallen off, but there was some painted saying they were headed to the airport. Taking a deep breath, he forced his face not to convulse in disgust as the scent of corpses filled his nose. 

The airport was as run down as he expected, but he had no idea as to why there were so many corpses wondering around. There was over two hundred, just milling about. Most of them ignored him but a few eyed him as they shuffled past. Keith shuttered as he was lead past more corpses as the corpses that were in their group shuffled off until it was just the two of them. 

The corpse lead him to a plane that had stairs still attached to it. The grip on his wrist was only released when he was nudged up the stairs and in the plane. He was torn between wanting to delve deeper to get away from the corpse and get away from the clutter from the plane. Almost every surface was covered with nick-knacks. 

After a second the very touchy corpse pressed his hand against his back and nudged him forward. He staggered forward as he was lead to a seat and shoved down. The corpse dropped into one in the middle row and stared at him for a few seconds before blinking slow. It stood, dropping a snow globe Keith didn’t even know it had onto a set of books. 

Keith pressed himself closer to the window in fear as the corpse shuffled around the seating area, grabbing a record and huffing a weak puff over it to get the dust off before he placed it on the track. The crackly music filled the air and the corpse slowly turned, blinking at Keith with it’s cloudy eyes. Pain reared it’s head as he remembered a pair of bright blue eyes but he shook it off. 

“Why did you bring me here” Keith snapped, but his voice came out broken and tired instead of the demanding he hoped it would be. The corpse cocked its head to the side, frowning strangely before it turned and tapped a bobble headed dog to make it move and sat down, leaning back and gazing at a model of the solar system that was attached to the roof.

“Answer me!” Keith was prouder that his tone was more demanding and he glared at the creature when it looked over at him. 

“Home” The corpse grunted low and Keith shuttered. He didn’t like the idea of the talking dead, he could handle the undead, just not talking ones. 

“Huh? But why?” He asked, started to feel a little overwhelmed. He was just a teenager after all and his sister was just eaten, most-likely by the corpse sitting a few seats away from him. 

“Not eat” The corpse pointed at it’s still bloody mouth and clacked its teeth together. Keith found himself sneering at the gesture, but the next words frighten him more. “Keep you safe.” He turned away, curling in a tight ball. He sank deeper into the seat as the corpse stood and made it’s way over to him, only to lift his arms up to the overhead compartments. A second later there was a flapping noise and a blanket was placed over his shoulders. Keith didn’t move as the corpse left. He could see the army green jacket as he walked away, passing a few random corpses. 

“What are you?” Keith murmured, his breath fogging up the glass, so he lost sight of the thing.  
================================================================================  
L shuffled around the airport, his mind racing faster then ever before in his undead life. He brought a human home. Why did he bring a human home? H was going to be make him take it back, or eat him in the kitchen, trying to put weird spices on him. The thought made an odd sort of grunting come from him that he was sure was laughter. Zombie laugher at the image of the human Keith struggling against H who was trying to shove a head of lettuce in his mouth. 

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he moved on, making sure not to shuffle far from the airplane. He wanted to leave the human with the ugly mullet alone, but he couldn’t bring himself to move off to far. He decided on a parking garage and sat in a fancy looking car. Inside his pocket was some of the brain of the women he killed. An image flickered in his mind like an old movie and he sunk into the car seat as he ate.

First he saw that the girl was standing in a living room, a rather large one, but instead of being comfortable she was pacing around. She glanced at a mirror and he was surprised to see that she was a preteen. She still had a gun hanging off her hip. A second later a large man walked in, making her spin and stare at him. The man said nothing but stepped aside and the mullet human was behind him. He was younger than the girl but it was hard to tell due to the misery in his eyes that aged him. 

“This is your brother. His adopted father just died. He’s your responsibility, teach him how not to die.” The angry looking man shoved the mullet-boy forward roughly before walking out. The boy glowered at his back but turned back to the girl. 

“Yes, he’s always like that. No it’s not just you. It’s nice to meet you at last little brother.” The girl wrapped her arms around the boy, but it was a stiff hug, as if neither of them quiet knew what they were supposed to be doing. 

“I know how to shoot. I can protect myself.” The boy shuffled around and L felt doubt race through the girls mind, as well as a good deal of protectiveness. 

“Then I’ll show you to your room. It’s not much since the world is ending but it’s comfy until then.” She tried to joke but the boy just stared at her with wide eyes, pain flickering through them before they went blank. 

The visions ended. L was sure that he knew the human boy from before his past life. He felt as though he was missing something in his mind that he was trying to remember. It was a new experience. L sung his legs out of the car and looked around. He was out for a while since it looked like the sun was going to come back up soon. Shuffling toward the plane, he wondered if the human slept well or at all as he stumbled up the stairs. 

The human was asleep, so he sat in a seat in the middle to watch. Breathing was a stranger to him. He could do a little to dust things off but that took months of practicing. The human shivered occasionally despite the blanket and curled tighter into himself on the seat. L leaned forward slightly, trying to see more and gain a better understanding of the creatures he ate. He let his eyes drifted along his body before moving back up to his face. 

He was awake. L slowly leaned back chanting at himself not to act creepy in his mind. The human scowled at him, kicking the blanket off to the floor and crossed his arms. They didn’t talk for several moments but he was sure the human was thinking. L was trying to act normal, wanting to talk the silence away but he couldn’t. 

“You need to let me go.” The human turned toward him at last, his eyes blazing. L forgot people had colorful eyes. All he remembers seeing is pale, dead blue. The human frowned deepened and he realized that he was staring again. “My father will be looking for me. I need to go home.” 

“Not….. safe….Keef” L jerked back as the words that came out of his mouth. He guessed he was getting better but he had no idea why he said Keef. Maybe he was trying to say something else and it came out wrong. New words were like that. 

“What did you say?” The human stared at him, tears brimming his eyes though he looked like he wanted nothing better than to shoot him in the head. 

“Not…safe” L tried again, leaving out the new, wrong word. The human turned away from his pressing his face against the side of his red jacket to wipe his face before he faced him again. 

“Then can you get me some food? I’m starving.” The human frowned, a slight pout on his face. L instantly stood. He forgot humans ate more often than the dead did, though some of the dead were gluttons, he felt bad for starving the human. He quickly shuffled out and headed for the kitchens. Maybe he could convince H that he was hording those big can things that had food.


	3. What are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day's spent on a plane.

Keith watched once again as the corpse wondered off, though this time there was with a faster shuffle than before. He glared at the thing, hating that he had to face what his friend had become. He hated the hope that his friend was still inside the corpse because there was nothing he could do to save him from his after-life… life. He knew his name. He tried to say his name. Keith saw the scar that Lance got when they were kids and he had tried to climb the highest on the tree. His limbs had gotten the better of him and he fell halfway down and ended with Shiro pulling the stick out from behind his ear before it was bandaged. 

“I can’t kill him.” Keith lifted the last knife he had. It had been tucked into the lining of his belt so he couldn’t use it in battle, but he could now. Instead, he shook off his reluctance and walked to the door. There was nothing he could use as a weapon in the plane, but he mapped out the way home in his mind so all he needed to do was get moving. He could forget this ever happened and he would never have to see his corpse again. 

Down the steps, he ran along the asphalt with a steady pace, trying to see the path with the least amount of corpses when one walked out from behind the wheel of another plane. It was several feet ahead of him but he heard the groans of others behind it as it sniffed the air. He skidded to a stop and ran opposite of both planes, holding his knife in his hand at the ready. He was faster, but they cold outlast him, so he needed to think about his escape plan. The wheel of a third plane became his cover as he searched for an exit when a hand landed on his back. 

“Holy shit.” Keith spun, swinging his knife and burying it in the corpses neck. The thing stared at him with an angry sort of twitch on his face. 

“Not… safe…” The corpse scolded him, reaching up to pull the knife out and handing it back to him. Keith stiffened as the black blood was wiped across his face and forehead. The corpse sniffed at him but this time he kept his distance. “Act…. Dead.” The corpse lifted his arms and groaned in a way that would have been comical if Keith wasn’t surrounded by corpses trying to sniff out where he went. Keith tried to imitate him, raising his arms and growling the best he could. “Too…much…”

“Who asked you?” Keith snapped, but dialed it back slightly. He flinched as one sniffed at him as he passed but it moved on. The talking corpse stayed by his side, which didn’t seem odd to any of the other corpses, and once again he was being handsy, shoving Keith up the stairs to the original plane. 

“Keep you… safe…Here!” The corpse scolded some more, shutting the door and shambling off in a manner of anger. Keith felt the strain of the past few days wear him down that he let a little chuckle at the way the corpse was acting. The thing whipped around and scowled at him which was borderline terrify if he hadn’t noticed what the thing was grabbing.

“Food!” Keith stepped forward and grabbed the gallon can. Falling to the floor, he snatched a spoon from one of the piles and started to work that top off with a happy moan. It was fruit cocktail, something he hadn’t tasted in years. It was sweet. “Thanks man” He smiled as he stuffed his mouth, cheeks bulging when he finally stopped to chew. He swallowed and frowned at the corpse. He was staring again so he arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Keep you safe.” The corpse nodded, standing up with a wobble and shuffled off. Keith huffed at the thing, turning back to his food while keeping an eye on it. It moved around before coming back, handing Keith a beer. 

“Fuck yeah, I haven’t had a beer in forever!” Keith took it with a grunt and carefully popped it open using one of the seats. He took a swig, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste but smiled after it went down. It was a nice lunch. “So what’s your name?” He asked, wanting to know how much the corpse remembered. 

“My name….?” The corpse cocked his head to the side with a strange look on his face. 

“I can’t keep calling you Mr. Corpse.” Keith shook some of the sauce off his spoon as he spoke. The corpse frowned some more and started to make a noise that made his heart pound in his chest. 

“Llll. L…” The corpse fell back with a strange look on his face. 

“So, just L?” Keith didn’t know if he should be miserable that he didn’t remember all of it or if he remembered some of it. He bit at his lip as the corpse of his friend kept trying to say it’s old name. “I’ll call you L.” He couldn’t call him Lance. 

“L” The corpse nodded at him with a lopsided smile on his face. 

“L, I want to go home.” Keith tried again and the smile fell. 

“Not safe!” L managed to get it out without stuttering. 

“You keep saying that! But you walked me in here, you can walk me back out. I know you saved my life and I am grateful for that, but I need to go home.” Keith pleaded but L started to look desperate. 

“They’ll…notice.” L struggled for a second. Keith narrowed his eyes at the corpse, thinking it was more of an excuse than anything else.

“How long?” He decided not to fight it, but instead plan around the corpse being clingy. 

“Few days” L shrugged his shoulders, looking more relaxed.

“Are there any other ones like you?” Keith stiffened slightly as a shuffling came from outside but it faded quickly. L shrugged at him. “Few days, huh?” Another shrug. Keith nodded and continued eating while he thought. He finished the beer and leaned back. “So what do you do for fun around here?”  
=============================  
L sat in the seat of the car as Keith sped around the asphalt. He kept glancing to the side to see the small grin on Keith’s face as he pushed the worn car to faster speeds. The human let out a whoop as they went over a bump, making the seatbelts catch them before they flew out. After several minutes L was relaxed. It was going much better than feeding the human. He didn’t think he could call that a date, though he really wanted to. It was awful with the mullet head trying to leave and almost getting eaten. 

“You wanna try?” The boy brought him back to the present with a warm smile, laughter in his eyes. L nodded, and they switched. He was proud to say he managed the seatbelts all on his own without help since the human helped him get in on when they first got in. He stared at the wheel in front of him for a few seconds while he wiggled his feet on the peddles. He placed one on each, finding out that the right made it jerk forward and the left made it jerk to a stop. 

“Stop! STOP!” The boy slapped at his arm, leaning over and looking down at his feet. “You only need to use one foot, aright?”

“Huh?” L grunted, moving his left foot away and gently pressed down with the right. This time the car rolled forward smoothly and the human started giving the occasional instruction on how to drive. L felt a wave of pride as he hit the speed that the boy did. He leaned back, taking his hand off the wheel to put his elbow on the seat, flashing his best smirk at his passenger. 

“Both hands on the wheel buddy” The human chuckled, moving the hand himself with a strange light in his eyes. He huffed as he drove, sneaking glances at him as he leaned his head back and stretched his arms up. After a while he decided they needed to go in. Blood would only ever go so far at masking life, and he didn’t want to leave a trail for the others to follow. He tried to get his feet to work the peddles as he steered the car into the parking space but instead he slammed it into the car in front of them. 

“What the Hell L? This was a beautiful car!” The human shouted, shoving his hair out of his face from behind thrown forward. L lifted his head and cringed at the damage. He swung out of the car and stood, wobbling slightly from the impact. The boy hopped out with ease and strolled over to him. “Time to get back to the plane and some dinner.” L shrugged, and they set off. He was at a loss on what to do but once they got back into his plane he decided on music. 

“What’s with all this stuff?” The human blinked as he ate from the same can. L tilted his head back and forth to the beat, watching. 

“Collect… things… more human…” L tried to explain the feeling he gets when he is fully surrounded by what his life could’ve been if he wasn’t dead. What he longed for or what made him want to move forward, but dulled down as if he wasn’t supposed to feel them anymore. 

“Mmm, I think you’re a hoarder.” The human snorted, finishing the can and placing it to the side. L would have been amazed that such a small body ate so much, but he was a zombie and ate a lot when he managed to catch a human. “And the records?” the boy shuffled over to the record box on his knees and shuffled through them. He smiled as he pulled some out before putting them back, putting a few to the side. 

“Better… sound.” L reached up and tapped his ear before spinning his finger around like the player. 

“Would’ve never pegged you as a purest.” The boy snorted again, glancing over his shoulder. “Again with the shrugging!”

“Talking… hard… to do.” L glowered at the human for his annoyed tone and the boy managed to look guilty. He watched as the human scrambled to find something to change the subject and his eyes landed on a pair of sunglasses by the record player. He snatched them up and placed on L’s face. 

“There! No jerk wad who wears sun-glasses inside get’s made fun of for shrugging.” The boy smirked at him before glancing around. “Or maybe?” He grabbed a few more glasses and a few hats. L sat patiently as each one was placed on him and mixed together. He felt glee fill him as he watched the human move around his plane, dancing slightly to the beat of the music.

“You know, at my old town there was this beautiful record shop that I went to with my brother and my friends. It wasn’t as cliché as you would think it would be.” The boy had his back to L but he was sure his eyes were closed as he swayed to the music. “I guess it closed down. We aren’t allowed to listen to music in my house, I usually go to Pidgeon’s, but she doesn’t have a lot of what I used to listen to.” The song ended and a new one started, snapping the human out of his daze. 

“Music’s…nice.” L tried to keep the conversation going but he was that the boy would be lost in his own mind. He didn’t really care that he was dead, and it was all he knew. It must be agony to remember life before this death. A flicker of something came to him as he looked at the records the boy pulled out. He couldn’t read what they said, but one image looked faintly familiar and he suddenly felt as though he could see a younger version of Keith moving through a record shop with an older brother. So he grabbed it. Switching them out was easy and he turned to the boy as the first song played. 

“Nice choice” The boy murmured, a strange look on his face. L held a hand out, which the boy took with only a little apprehension. L did his best to smile as he shuffled them around in a half dance. His body wasn’t made for it anymore but he was going to do his best. After a while he started to get the hang of it and the boy seemed just as rusty at dancing as he was. 

“Oh my God, why would you have this?” The human broke away from him and grabbed a slim box. It was a DVD with an ugly, dead face on it, kind of looking like a boney. He held it up to his face and leaned back, his eyes analyzing him. L shrugged and the human rolled his eyes. 

They hung out after that without any hitches. The human tried to teach him a hand game that he wasn’t fast enough to do with his zombified limbs and they watched his water-bird toy for a while. The human broke the toy after throwing tiny rocks at it. L thought it was hilarious that he kept apologizing. The human read to him from some of the books L had collected and told him how to store them correctly all before the sun started to go down. They listened to the music until he read himself to sleep. Day’s passed like this and he was sure that he had never been happier in his life. The human would still give him strange looks but he got used to it. It was just because he was a talking zombie that learned how to dance. There was only one other awkward moment, when the boy asked about his sister. 

“She was leading the patrol to get some medicine.” The human fiddled with his small knife on his lap as he spoke. “She was in the Force because our mother died. I met our mother once, but she…she loved her. Once she was gone and it was just the General, she broke.” He tilted his head to the side and curled his lip at the mention of the General. “Is she going to come back?” 

“No.” L shook his head, thinking about how frightened he would be knowing that a family member was like him. 

“I guess that’s for the best. I knew it would happen. She was trying to hard to follow orders and living in the past instead of… Life may suck right now but we aren’t making it any better by acting like everything will go back to normal. I’m not even sad that she’s gone. I’ve been living with a corpse that was more lively than she was in the end.” After they finished the conversation the human turned away again, curling in a ball and closing his eyes.

L took several seconds to process what happened before grabbing a blanket. He gently covered the human and headed to the very front of the plane. It had been days since he had eaten anything, and even though he was sure he would never harm the human, he wanted to be safe. He saved some of the brains from the attack and he used them to know more about him. He wanted to know why he called him “Keef.” 

One thing he hated about being dead other than eating people, was the fact that dead don’t dream. The only thing close to dreaming is the flashes he gets while he’s feeding. He shoved a sizable handful into his mouth and shut his eyes as they started. 

“Hey! My name is Katie Holt but you can call me Pidge. This is my brother, Matt” A young girl jumped in front of the boy with a bounce in her step and a gadget on her hip. 

“In other words, the reason why we still have power and can scan to see if a person is infected.” A boy who looked just like the girl walked around a little more calm then his sister, but he wasn’t looking at the boy. 

“Shiro.” A deep voice sounded behind him and he turned to see a taller, dark haired man with a scar and tired eyes. “This is my brother, Keith.” He clapped his hand on the boys shoulder and forced a smile. 

“We know who you are.” Matt blinked kindly and Shiro stiffened. L wondered why the girl wasn’t saying anything but realized she was just watching, and not apart of the conversation. 

“I know you…. Matt!” Shiro stepped forward and swept the man into a hug. 

“Let’s leave them to it, Keith” Pidge nudged him and they set off. The vision faltered before switching. They rest came faster than the first. Keith was learning how to use his weapons, to shoot a head shot every time he pulled the trigger with Matt telling him how, giving steady encouragement even as his eyes wondered to Shiro. To his laughing with Pidge as they worked on a computer system and eating cold dinners with his family, Shiro missing from each one. The sister was like a silent guard over every interaction, watching and sometimes teaching to keep her family safe. It finally landed on one that made his stomach clinch. 

It was the memories of the sisters death. L saw himself burst into the door and get shot down, falling from her sight. He knew Keith was the one who shot him, but he could barely recognize himself. He was helpless as he watched his corpse get to his feet and shuffle toward Keith, a wide-eyed look on his face. 

“Fire!” The woman jumped on top of a counter and popped off a few shots, killing a zombie with each. “Fight you bastards!” She turned her head, frantically searching for Keith instead of watching the fight. She shot at L, missing his head but snapping his attention away from Keith and to her. L shook in disgust as he watched himself kill her, finally managing to spit out the remaining brains with a gag. She was terrified and wanted to protect her brother and he killed her. She thought he was a monster and she was right. Keith! He tried to say his name before he even knew it was his name. He slouched over the seat, exhausted from his ordeal and looked back. Keith was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Chapter this time. XP


	4. Want to help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a habit of vanishing.

Keith couldn’t hold back a scream as he swung the weed-eater. It was the best thing he could find. He had three corpses surrounding him, taking turns lunging at him and falling back as he tried to land a punch. He knew he should be surprised that they were able to plan their killing, but he knew one who talked. They weren’t mindless as the General told everyone. He buried the weed-eater into the neck of one of the corpses, but it jammed in. Thinking fast, he dropped it and ran. The corpse fell to the ground but the other two chased after him. He glanced over his shoulder and gasped when he realized how close they were already.

Suddenly there was one in front of him and he tried to dodge past but it grabbed him. Before he was bitten L ran in and clocked the corpse, knocking him loose. Keith scrambled to his feet and backed away from the scene before him. The second corpse lunged again and L bashed him down with ease. The third jumped forward and met the same fate thought this time L hesitated before knocking him down. 

“You said a few days L. It’s been a few days!” He sagged slightly as the corpse ran up, grabbing his arms and looking him up and down quickly. 

“Stay together!” Keith was once again being scolded by a corpse. He swatted at the corpse as the largest one started to get back to it’s feet. 

“What?” Keith froze, his lungs failing him as the large corpse snarled at them. L waved his hands around as if he was trying to explain to the glaring corpse what he was doing before pointing at him. 

“Keef!” L turned to him with a smile but it fell when the large corpse growled. Keith was too busy trying not to barf. He could believe that Lance would get himself bitten, but he always thought Hunk would get out. The fact that another childhood friend was a dead corpse that wasn’t supposed to be speaking and currently wanted to eat him. 

“Living! Eat.” The large corpse roared at them and L shook his head, backing away from where he had tried to approach. “Eat!” The three of them jerked around as a scream ripped through the air. Keith wondered how much more his heart could take as he recognized a skeleton. The monster started to walk toward them, it’s arms swinging at it’s side as it worked up to a run. 

“We go” L grunted, shoving Keith roughly along and they both ran hand in hand while the large corpse muttered about eating. L lead them through parts of the airport as they skeletons gave chase, giving the occasional roar as more joined. He was faintly surprised the L was managing to move along at the pace they were holding. The skeletons were faster then them, but L was smart. Several times he went through doors, slamming them shut so they lock behind them. Keith tried to keep up but he got turned around, leaving him at the mercy of L’s abilities. 

They ducked out a final door to see three skeletons finally cornered them. The leader growled in pleasure as it moved forward when a loud, mechanical screech sounded and they were hit by an old baggage carrier. 

“Come…with…me.” The large corpse grunted out and L beamed at him, lurching forward to join him. 

“What? NO!” Keith glared at both corpses like they were crazy. 

“Want…to help.” The large corpse stared at him with pleading eyes.

“Who the Hell asked you?” He snapped at the thing and L turned back to him with a stern look. 

“It’s ok” L soothed, coming back to nudge Keith closer. He weighed his options quickly before groaned in consent. 

“Garage” He huffed as he climbed next to the large corpse, which he would call H since he wouldn’t call it Hunk. The trip to the garage was fast enough to leave the skeletons behind and he hopped off the carrier the moment it stopped moving. He walked forward, pausing when he heard the corpses talking. 

“You…OK?” H asked, trying to be quiet. Keith glanced out of the corner of his eye to see he had L by the arm but his corpse was nodding. He shook off what he saw and walked to the sports car they had driven, jerking to a stop when he saw the small hoard around it. 

“L!” he called, hating that his voice cracked in fear. L ran up behind him and stopped, swaying for a second before taking his hand. The corpses watched them for a second, their eyes moving from their faces to their hands. L slowly nodded, stepping forward, pulling Keith close as he did. The corpses parted and they walked through, each one ducking their head slightly as they passed. He focused on his breathing and the way L’s hand fit into his. He was trained to kill all corpses on sight, not to be lead through them with relative ease. They reached the end of the hoard and Keith made a break for the car. 

“You drive.” L grunted, lurching to the passenger side. 

“Good idea.” Keith jumped in and hotwired it like the first time. The sound of skeletons screaming reached his ears as he slammed the car into reverse, amazed that he was actively trying to avoid hitting the corpses. They had moved out of their way. He glanced in the mirror as he sped away, the skeletons raced after them with their angered yowls echoing in the garage.   
===================================================================  
L sat in the passenger seat, completely comfortable despite the pouring rain. The roof of the car was stuck in the down position, so they were both soaked to the bone. He glanced over at Keith, uneasy to see how the mullet-head was handling everything. He was shivering uncontrollability, running his hand through his hair that the rain pounded into his face. They remained silent as they traveled. He had no idea where they were going and he didn’t care as long as he could continue hanging out with Keith. 

“I can’t do this.” Keith said suddenly, his voice shaking from the cold. He pulled off the highway and into a suburb. “I need to stop.” His hands were trembling from where they clutched at the wheels. L looked around as he eventually pulled into a house. The rain had eased off but the wind still chilled the human. L didn’t feel the cold but he knew he had to get him warmed up. 

“This was the last neighborhood that was evacuated. It might have some food left over.” Keith muttered, stopping at a random house and parking. He staggered out of the car, rubbing at his arms and tugging his jacket around himself. The door was locked so L rammed it down with his shoulder. Keith finally cracked a smile after everything and gently closed the door. He looked around the room, making a happy noise as he lit a match and worked with a lantern until light filled the room. 

“Oh man, I haven’t seen one of these in years.” Keith darted away with a pep in his step, grabbing a box thing. L stared at it, his mind groggily working on what it was. Keith turned and raised it up. “Smile!” L jerked back as the box flashed at him and a whirring sound came from it. A second later a white strip slid out and the mullet-head started to shake it, laughing under his breath. 

“Now you.” It clicked as L saw his face appear on the white photo and he held his hand out for the camera. Once he had it, he raised it up and took a picture of the grinning human. 

“You know, you should preserve the moment.” Keith laughed, taking the camera back but handing him the photo he just took. “The world is coming to an end and everything that you’re seeing, it might be for the last time.” Keith wondered around, taking photos as he went until they had a sizable pile on the table. After a while he seemed to get board of that and searched the cupboards, pulling out a few cans and scraped together a dinner for himself. 

L enjoyed watching the human as he moved about the house. He was certain this wasn’t how he moved about his home. He shuffled around the kitchen, searching but content, every move he made sure of himself. L picked up a magazine off the table and wrinkled his nose at the women on the cover. She didn’t look right, all sharp angles and fake smiles with her odd clothes. Not very human. He arched his eyebrow at the human across from his, still eating his dinner, and back at the magazine. Keith was something more. He flipped through as Keith finished and explored the house. He was just about at the last page when he realized the human was back and staring at him. 

“The bed isn’t to moldy so I’m going to try and get some sleep.” Keith backed away slightly with a nervous look on his face. L arched his eyebrow at him as he waited. “It’s really creepy up there so if you want you can join me. You can sleep on the floor.” Keith muttered before running up the stairs with a final glance behind over his shoulder. 

L felt frozen as he watched the human vanish. He managed to slap the magazine closed and placed it on the table. Standing up, he shuffled upstairs with a racing mind but fear filled him when he saw Keith motioning him to get away from the window. He pressed back as a patrol of humans passed, their lights flashing and guns hefted up as searched for something. 

“They would’ve killed you, and then you would just be gone.” Keith murmured sadly, watching the humans pass for a few more seconds before slamming the curtains shut. L wondered what it meant to be living once again, but this time he couldn’t help asking why one would want a life filled with such hate he saw on their faces. He deserved it. After a few more minutes he heard the bed creak and he turned to stretch out on the floor, his mouth becoming dry when he saw Keith’s clothes hanging from the dresser. 

“How can everything still be so wet?” Keith grumbled as he sat up, tugging his hair back into a band with a ticked off look. He wiggled back into the covers when he was done and turned to face L, pausing a second to toss him a pillow before settling completely. 

“Do you have to eat people?” Keith asked as L shoved the pillow under his head. He was thrown by the question, thinking more about how he hated mullets, yet Keith managed to look good with one. L gazed at the human before nodding his head, knowing the questions would come. 

“Don’t want….to…anymore.” L huffed, feeling a little regressed from barely speaking at all that day. 

“Are you going to eat me? You rescued me a bunch of times.” Keith shook his head a strange look on his face. “What happens if you don’t feed? Do you die again?”

“Go… Feral.” L thought that was the right word for it. “Loose…hope…become bone.” He made a motion of clawing his skin off as he seen a few zombies do as they turned to the bone creatures. 

“Must be hard being stuck in there. I can see you trying. You try better then any human I know in that damned city. You’re a good person L.” He couldn’t take it, hearing these things when they were true. 

“It was me.” L closed his eyes, unable to gaze at the human who he saw breaking into a smile before they shut, shaking his head at him like he was a fool. 

“What was you?” Keith’s voice was filled with laugher, like they were talking about a prank. L felt something in him shatter as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace the sister wore. He had taken it when he killed her, not knowing how she and her half-brother would affect him. He reached up and placed the necklace on the bed stand, blinking rapidly as Keith took it in his hands. “I mean I knew one of you…..”

“You did?” L straightened slightly, hopeful that Keith had knew all along. That the past few days of them being friends wouldn’t be over. 

“Yeah, but I hoped you didn’t…. I’m sorry.” Keith clutched the necklace to her chest and rolled away from L. 

“Keef! I’m sorry….so so sorry…Keef?” L went to stand but instead he sank back onto the floor, who was he kidding. The mullet-head now hated him like every other human on the Earth. He was a monster that ate people, and he didn’t even have a good excuse. He shut his eyes, thinking they were stinging but it was more of muscle memory when emotions were high. One thing running through his head. 

“The Dead don’t dream!” His voice shouted at him as he walked along a beach. It was beautiful. Up ahead there were people sitting around on a large blanket, laughing as they enjoyed the day. Keith was there, this time cleaner then the times L had seen him, with his sister and Pidge. L heard a voice talking and saw H and Shiro talking, the zombie no longer dead and easily persuading the older human to eat some food. 

“If you two could have any job in the world, what would it be?” The sister pointed her fork at Pidge and Keith, a playful smile on her face. 

“Healing people with robots. I mean, I don’t like people, but zombies are worse. I want to save lives by finding a cure to this thing.” Pidge prattled off, waving her own fork around so much that some food flew off. “Once I do that, I will exhume the space program!” 

“Heh, I like that. Exhume.” Keith chuckled, letting his head roll back as he relaxed, finally catching sight of L. 

“Are you serious? It’s like to dig up a corpse, talk about creepy.” His sister teased, not yet noticing L. 

“No, it’s more like revive.” Keith smiled, waving his hand so L would walk closer. The sister finally noticed him. 

“What are you doing here corpse? The Dead don’t dream.” The women glowered at him but Keith stood. 

“Shut up.” He snapped at her, walking over to L. “What about you, L? If you could do anything, what would it be?” Keith prompted him and L found the answer came easily to his lips. 

“I want to stay with you.” He held his breath, forgetting for a moment that the dead don’t breathe as he waited for Keith’s answer. 

“Never going to happen.” His sister crowed out but L didn’t listen. 

“Sure it will” Keith breathed and L felt his heart race as the human smiled at him. He blinked and was suddenly staring at a ceiling. Groaning at the loss of the dream, he sat up and looked around in the moonlight. Keith was gone again. 

L lurched to his feet and ran around the house, searching every room for his human when he saw something sitting on the table. It was the picture he had taken of Keith. It was right next to the camera but all the others were gone. L grabbed it and gently tucked it into his shirt before peering outside. The car was gone. 

He left the house. He didn’t try to track his human down. He couldn’t be what ever he wanted. He couldn’t stay with Keith. It was stupid for him to think they would work it out together. So much for dreaming that he would stay with him. He should be happy with what he had. He had H, and his plane. It was easier not to feel, then at least he would never have to feel like this. He just had to accept that nothing ever changes and go back home.


	5. Survival Skills?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. They separated.

Keith fought off the random shivers he got from his still wet clothes as he walked. He felt dead inside as he thought back on the corpse of his friend. It was almost like seeing him again, but then again it wasn’t him. Lance would rather die than hurt him. L killed his sister and ate her. His Lance was gone, and no amount of hoping was going to bring him back. Keith just had to accept it as fact and move on. He should have done Lance a favor and put a bullet in him the second he saw him. He did actually shoot him, but he shouldn’t have missed. 

He tugged mindlessly at his jacket as he walked. The car ran out of gas about a mile from the compound, so he had to walk. He thought it would warm him up. He didn’t think he would be warm again. Turning the last corner, he strolled up to the gates, passing the barbed wire and warning signs with an air of boredom. 

“Hey guys.” He tried to act casual but his voice cracked. 

“Stop where you are.” A voice called, guns were raised, and Keith felt an eye twitch. After everything he went through, he just wanted to get home. He did not stop. “I said stop Keith.” This time he recognized the voice. Matt Holt. 

“I didn’t get infected. I promise.” Keith spoke low as he stopped, raising his hands slightly. He snorted at his actions. They were at war, and just because one enemy didn’t kill him, they killed others and others would kill him. Matt stepped forward, his eyes filled with worry as he took everything in. Keith patiently waited as his eyes were scanned and the thing beeped that everything was clear. 

“Is he infected?” A deeper voice called, one filled with both worry and a tone saying he wouldn’t hesitate. 

“Clear.” Matt quickly backed away as Thace swept toward him. Keith let himself be hugged by the man he met only a few years prior.

“Hi General” He sighed, wanting more than anything for his mind to shut up. He was then held out at arm’s length and examined. 

“Pidge said you were taken. Are you sure nothing bit you?” He waited for a head shake before continuing. “I set out spotters to find you.”

“I’m fine” Keith grabbed at the hands still holding his arms and tried to calm the man. He never seen him look so warn. He did just loose the daughter he chose to keep, but Keith shook his head to get rid of the thought. 

“I thought I lost you!” General hugged him again and this time Keith relaxed into it. He did care for the man a little. He just didn’t like what happened to his sister because of him. 

“You didn’t lose me. I’m here” Keith hugged back the best he could manage with his breaking heart and sniffed. 

“Welcome back” his father murmured, pulling to sweep him in through the massive metal doors with an arm still slung over his shoulders.

“Good to be back” Keith could help the sneer he shot the door as it closed behind him, sealing him in.   
=======================  
L was making his way home. One sad little zombie shuffling along as he clung his jacket tighter to himself and occasionally muttering words to himself as he tried to sort out his mind. On top of everything, it was raining again. He wanted so bad to remember how he knew his human, why he knew his name, to know why he was missing him so much that his entire body was shaking. Wait? Was he cold? Zombies don’t get cold. 

“Yoooo” He glanced up, making out H waving his arms around and shouting at him. L shuffled over faster but it still didn’t help with him being cold. He led the small hoard of zombies that appeared behind H to an overpass so they would have shelter to talk. The first thing he did was give H a hug, pressing his face into the massive shoulder as the confused zombie patted him on the back. 

“What are you doing here?” L smiled a little at getting it all out with only little pauses between the words. 

“Boney’s…chase me…out. Came… to… find you. Where is….Keef?” H struggled more than L did, but the name made him freeze. He always felt a connection to H, and he was sure now that they both knew his human when they were still human. 

“Went home.” L bowed his head, remembering that it didn’t matter that they once knew each other. Keith hated him now. H made a sad grumble, giving him several pats and hugs before becoming slightly distressed when L didn’t brighten up. 

“Boney’s searching…For you….For him.” H grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look up as he spoke. “Started something…saw pictures….in my head….of family and friends…People I knew.”

“Dreams!” He blinked in shock as a realization came over him. “We’re changing” L stared at the H, and then that zombies around them. “Have to tell him. Will you help?” He dug out the picture of Keith from his pocket to show them, praying that they would understand him. The hoard looked at him and then each other, groaning.

“They say, Fuck Yeah” H got a grin on his face as if he was staring down the challenge he was ready to beat. And he was. L nodded to him and the other zombies, turning to lead the way to the town full of trigger happy humans.

He took the time spent getting close to town to work on a plan. Scanning through the memories of the sister he still had, she had snuck out once to see a boy and made it all the way outside. That was his way in. He had to go through a stadium and he could have the others wait in the building until he spoke with his human. They would be safe from the humans and he knew where to find them.

“Wait here!” L had to wave his hand in front of H’s face to get his attention. The zombie was busy gazing at the glass ceiling. L made a wait motion with his hands and jogged off. He ran across the grassy play area and made his way to where the paneling could be pulled back. Squeezing through, he gazed at the streets stretching out around him in amazement. They were full of life, of people moving about with their duties and living. He shook his head and quickly pulled his hood up, trying to cover his face. 

Walking along the roads were strange but he had a rough idea where he needed to go. He had picked up a few words from the memories and few times Keith had read to him. He passed a man walking with some goats when a small one broke off form his herd and tried to follow him. 

“Shoo” L waved his hand at the small thing, a baby goat wanting to follow a zombie. He was going to die with survival skills like that. Not that L was much better off as he was sneaking around a city full of armed humans. After a few seconds of waving at the baby goat, it’s mother made an angry noise and it bounced away. The human in the front of the herd didn’t seem to care. 

L shrugged it off and walked around, sagging slightly when he realized he had several miles ahead of him to reach the house Keith would be at. It would be dark before he got there.


	6. They'll kill you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L finds Keith and meets Pidge

Keith stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling which still had the plastic glow in the dark stars glued to it with Pidge shuffled through the pictures he had. She was sitting on the bed when he had walked in and demanded to know everything, furious that it took him so long to get home thinking that he had broke free just after the pharmacy. He explained that he had been living with a talking corpse that had taken him to the airport. Needless to say she had more questions than he had answers. 

“You didn’t get a picture of him?” Pidge asked for the millionth time. He shook his head, pressing his lips together as he thought of the picture his had tucked away in his pocket. It was for him alone to keep. Pidge never met Lance, but he didn’t want to risk it. 

“I know it’s strange, but I kind of miss him.” Keith muttered, not thinking that Pidge was actually listening to him. The sound of shuffling photos stopped and then they were suddenly thrown at his face. 

“Geez Keith! You know how much I wish the internet was still around so I could just google what’s wrong with you.” Pidge swatted at him and he laughed, tossing a pillow at her. After a while it felt to much and he wondered out on the balcony to get a breath of air. It was already dark out and they would soon be told to turn out their lights. 

“Keef!” a voice called to him softly from under him and he froze. A second later he heard it again, it rang with urgency that he only heard when he was being attacked by other corpses. 

“L?” He finally looked down at his corpse and groaned in terror. “They’re going to kill you.” 

“Is my one and only hermit talking to someone out on this balcony?” Pidge bounced over to him and stared down at the corpse with a strange look on her face. “Is that him?”

“Um” Keith glanced back and forth between the two of them, but L reacted first.

“Hey.” L waved slightly with a forced smile on his face as he shuffled around on his feet. 

“Hi” Pidge gave a distressed wave before the sound of a car snapped Keith out of his shock. 

“Get to the door!” He hissed, jumping away and racing to let him in with Pidge hard on his heels. He swung open the massive door and grabbed his corpse by the front of his shirt, tugging him into a hug while kicking the door shut. “What were you thinking?” 

“Needed to see you again.” L hugged him back so hard that his feet left the ground. Keith hid his smile his shoulder as realized something. 

“You’re warmer than I remember” He laughed, brushing it off and pulled back. “Pidge, L. L this is my friend Pidge.” 

“So you’re dead?” Pidge shoved Keith aside and prodded L in the chest before lifting an arm. “When was the last time you ate? How often do you get hungry? What happens if you don’t eat?”

“First of all, stop asking questions like that. Secondly, when they don’t eat they go a little feral and end up as skeletons.” Keith started to herd the two back to his room with nudges and curses. L stuttered over his answers but it seemed more because Pidge kept interrupting than struggling to speak like before. 

“Why don’t you smell? You’re dead and dead smell! And you don’t even look dead.” Pidge shoved L into a chair and jerked his mouth open so she could poke around in it with an used popsicle stick she had finished earlier. Keith cringed slightly but shrugged it off. The corpse ate people, what did he care about germs. “How old are you? What do you remember from being human?” 

“Pidge, if you don’t stop right now, I’m going to duck tape your mouth shut and put your laptop on the top shelf.” Keith knew he was being rude but he couldn’t stand for the terrified look that was slowly growing on the corpses face, even though it was comical. 

“Hey, I can do a lot worse to you if you even think about…” Pidge started to threaten but Keith ignored her. 

“L, what was so damn important that you had to come here and risk being killed?” He pointed a finger at the corpse who took a moment to look busted. Finally, he was the one scolding the corpse. 

“We need help.” L lifted his head and looked from one to the other. “We’re changing. Boney’s attack us… chase us out….” 

“Wait? I thought they only attacked humans.” Pidge frowned but Keith wasn’t listening. He thought they only attacked something with a heartbeat. 

“Us? You mean there are more of you?” Keith slowly sat down on his bed as he took it all in.

“We are trying… get better.” L blinked at him. Pidge beamed at them both before jumping to her feet. 

“We need to talk to the General? Get him to see that this corpse might have a cure.” She waved her hands around and ran out of the room.

“She always like this?” L jerked a thumb over his shoulder at her with a worn look on his face. Keith flashed a weak smile, not knowing what to say to him as she barreled back into the room. 

“Matt doesn’t know I stole this from Coran so don’t tell anyone I have it.” She snatched L by the arm and shoved him toward the bathroom before doing the same to Keith. “You go wash him and make sure he’s clean. I can clean his clothes and we can get him ready to see the General.” 

“What?” Keith gaped as he was shoved forward and into the room. “But…” He turned and the door was slammed in his face. 

“Water!” L shuffled forward and peered at the tub before he started to climb in. Keith ran forward to tug him back. 

“You have to give Pidge your clothes.” Keith managed to get the jacket off before clothes were suddenly being thrown at him. He quickly gathered them up, forcing himself not to look at the now naked corpse that was easily working his shower and playing in the water. He fled from the bathroom, sure that L could handle himself. 

“SO how’d it go?” She laughed low and gathered up the clothes from him, tossing them into a machine off the side of the hallway. He glared at the back of her head as she worked, adding different liquids into the machine. 

“What are you doing?” He peered around her but she slammed the door shut and hit the start button. 

“I added some of my homemade wash to get the blood out.” She turned and arched an eyebrow, daring him to ask why she needed something to get blood out. He didn’t. Humans mostly killed corpses, who didn’t bleed. 

“Got it” He nodded at her and went to sit on his bed. “Did that really just happen? Do I have a corpse showering in my house so he could go talk to my father? Is this really going to work?”

“Knock it off. We can’t have you going into shock.” Pidge wondered over and turned on a radio. She then started fiddling with some samples she took from L. He watched her for a second before he remembered something. 

“What did you steal from Coran?” He rolled over and looked at the mischievous girl. She flashed a smirk and pulled out what looked like a makeup box. He felt an exhausted giggle burst out of his chest and covered his face. A terrible image of Coran wearing bright blue eyeshadow and red lipstick was searing itself into his brain.   
================================  
L soaked in the shower in utter bliss. He forgot how much he loved the water and the way it felt rolling along his skin. He didn’t care that he was being chased by boney’s or that he was being treated like a science experiment. Odd snippets of information was coming back to him, mostly about people and how they lived. When ever he encountered more life, he felt more alive, and it happened mostly around Keith. 

“Remember you need to come out eventually!” The human called through the door and he grumbled in distain. He shut off the water and shook his head to clear it, easily falling into the motion of grabbing a towel and drying off. He hooked the thing around his waist and walked out of the bathroom wondering where his clothes ended up. 

“We’re in here!” The crazy, poke machine called Pidge called to him and he huffed. He liked her, he just didn’t like being her test subject. He walked in and smiled as he listened to the radio play. She must have brought it with her. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a seat. 

“I am sorry about this.” Keith suddenly beamed at him, not looking sorry at all. The mullet-head started to run a come through his hair while Pidge dabbed something on his face.

“We need him to not look so dead, more… lifelike, with the rosy cheeks” Pidge took on a strange accent, stepping back and motioning around like she had several hand maidens around her, doing her bidding as she threw orders. L tried to sit still but it started to feel like his face was covered in a thick mud. It wasn’t even a nice feeling of mud like he remembered, or he thought he remembered. 

After what felt like hours, a ding made Keith move off. He hadn’t done much other than brush his hair and blush a lot, hiding it from the girl, which made it hard for him to hide it from L. He waited for his human to come back and the girl finally fell back. 

“Matt would be proud.” She laughed at her own, personal joke and he smiled at her. She turned back to the strange box, rummaging around as she grumbled. “If Keith was a normal human, we could use a mirror to show you but he’s weird so he doesn’t have one. I think there’s a small one in here. Aha!” She staggered back with a circle in her hand. She clawed at it for a few seconds before growling. L held out his own hand and she dropped it into his. It was a compact. He wondered if it was his mother that had one similar, flicking it open. 

“Whoa…” He stared at his face. He looked alive. His eyes were still a cloudy, grey blue but his face was flawlessly tan with a faint blush on his cheeks. He grinned at the girl who smiled back, holding still for once. She nodded to something behind him before moving to gather up her supplies. He turned to see Keith, holding his cleaned and dry clothes with a stunned look on his face. 

“Here.” Keith shoved the clothes into his arms and staggered past. L felt sick again. Like he did the last time he ate. He was so happy that Keith knew him that he wasn’t prepared for Keith to reject him over it. He didn’t know all of who he used to be, and who he was to Keith. How could he ask the human to be more than a friend, and he shouldn’t even be asking that. He pulled his shirt on and let the towel fall as he pulled on the rest. 

“Dude, you could’ve used the bathroom for that.” Keith’s voice snapped, higher pitched than before and Pidge laughed. 

“I don’t mind. I mean, we’ve seen corpses before.” She teased them, pulling on her belt and double checking her gun. “If we want to see the General, we need to leave now.”

“Yep! Let’s go” Keith fled out the door and L stared after him, confused. Pidge took his arm and led him away with a wide grin on her face but he saw that every step filled her eyes with another wave of worry.


	7. Keep you safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and L try to get the humans to listen, but the boney's attack.

Keith didn’t know what to think. He could be leading his zombie to his death and he looked just like his friend did when he was alive. Nothing could prepare him for seeing his friend again, but the eyes were wrong. They would always be wrong. He heard the others following as he walked, turning his thoughts to what they needed to do.

“Just try to act normal.” Keith turned to see L and Pidge arm in arm with nervous grins on their faces. One of the soldiers passing by glanced at them before rolling his eyes and muttering “teenagers” under his breath. Keith opened his mouth, about to yell at him but snapped it close. 

“He’s a dick.” Pidge huffed, moving them forward. It took several minutes for them to get where the General had his office. It was similar to an open base, but covered in tents with ammo and gun everywhere. Keith slowed his steps as he noticed the activity. Almost every soldier was moving. They were checking their guns or running past carrying supplies. 

“What’s going on?” He tried to talk to one but the soldier just pointed him toward the main tent. He took three steps before he heard L. 

“How are you?” He shot a terrified glance over his shoulder to see L leaning forward slightly, a proud smile on his face. Pidge acted faster than him and slapped the back of his head.

“Geez, all you recluses are alike. No sense of social skills” She man handled the corpse forward with a winning smile, but the man watched them. Keith shook his head at his corpse but he just looked confused. He waved a hand at Pidge, who nodded and tugged on L’s arm to keep him back. 

“General? What’s going on?” Keith stepped into the large tent where his father was rushing around. 

“The corpses are consolidating outside the wall. I don’t think there are any living out there anymore, so they are coming to the freshest meat, meaning… us. We’re up for a fight.” The man moved around the room in a rush, his hands moving with ease as he loaded gun after gun and strapped them onto himself. They both turned when L scrambled into the tent, flapping his hands against the fabric door that fought against him.

“General, this is my friend L.” Keith ignored the fact that his voice went up an octave and the corpse straightened, an easy smiled on his face as he nodded to the man. “He has some information on a cure.”

“Damn it Keith, there’s no cure.” General snapped, turning back to his work before Keith even finished speaking. L shot a glance at him before shuffling toward him slightly, a worried look growing on his face. The man spared him a look and the corpse paused. Pidge scrambled into the tent, shooting an apologetic look at him.

“I tried to hold him back” She hissed, smacking L’s side hard. 

“Hi.” Keith could feel L trying to act casual, but a second later there was a gun trained on his head. Keith yelped and tried to throw himself between them. L was faster, catching him around the middle with an arm and holding him back. 

“You’re one of them. How’d you get in here?” The General stalked forward until the piece was less than a foot away. Keith felt panic well up in his chest as L lifted his chin defiantly with blazing eyes. 

“We are changing! We need help.” L spoke low, his voice ringing with urgency but there was no use.

“You need to be put down like a dog!” General cocked the piece and Keith tried to move forward again. The sound of a second gun cocking made everyone freeze. He leaned to the side to see Pidge holding a gun against his fathers head with a slightly freaked out look on her face. L quickly grabbed his gun as General lifted it up and handed it to the girl.

“You go.” She jerked her head to the entrance and smiled faintly. “Get him out of here, find the cure.”

“Think about what you’re doing. You’re not going to pull the trigger.” His father tried to reason as Keith grabbed his corpse and dragged him toward the door. He could feel L resisting, and he knew why. He didn’t want to leave Pidge alone either, but they had little choice. 

“Oh, I so would.” He felt a smile crack at his crazy friend being her ballsy self and burst out of the tent. L staggered after him and they rushed through the crowd. The people took little interest in them, not yet knowing what was truly going on. 

“Where are the other corpses?” Keith slowed so L could walk next to him but the corpse sped past, taking the lead. Keith slowly recognized where they were headed, remembering how his sister loved to sneak out through the baseball field and he would follow to gaze at the stars. 

“Here!” L stopped short and Keith grunted as he ran into his shoulders. Peering around, he saw that there was a massive hoard of corpses, all watching them. “More?”

“More.” H moved forward and beamed at them. “Found…him…”

“Boney’s?” L asked a second before a scream ripped through the air. Keith felt his mouth go dry as a creaking came from above them. The skeletons moved across the surface of the glass dome, their head swinging from side to side until a second yowl went up and they started bashing. The glass cracked.

“Take him…Run. We’ll hold…them off.” H nudged L and Keith into the hoard and they started to run. Keith felt a hand slide into his as the tinkle of falling glass and thumbs of the skeletons reached his ears, but the corpses surged past them, once again dividing to let them pass as they met the monsters head on. 

“Where are we going?” Keith tried to catch his breath, but he was starting to feel the effects of the past week wear on him. He didn’t have his usual training, which wouldn’t be a problem if he hadn’t spent the previous morning being frozen to his core, or that day being interrogated and examined, or that night getting L ready to see his father, which gave him no sleep. His legs were starting to cramp up from the abuse. The skeletons screaming behind him gave him a fresh burst of energy to follow his corpse. They had to make it, the world might depend on it.  
=================================================================  
L raced along, trying to think of a way out. He could see the effect on Keith as the humans steps became less sure and more desperate as they fled. The boney’s could be heard chasing them, but he could hear the humans start in on the battle to. Part of him wanted to run away with his human and never look back, the other part was begging that Pidge and Hunk would live through it. 

“L!” Keith took the lead, tugging him away from the sound of humans and they ran faster. He heard a man calling the General about him still being with Keith when they were attacked. He staggered to the side as a boney hit him. He tilted around as the creature tried to climb him, it’s toes digging into his hips as it clutched at his head with both hands. He swung his body to the side and threw it off before it dug its teeth into him. 

“Get off!” L felt a rage come over him as he heard Keith cry out. The weakened human was under a second boney, just managing to hold the creature off but it wouldn’t last. He lumbered over to an old coin fed telephone on the wall and ripped it off. He turned and used it to bash at the first boney as it attacked him again. Then he turned to deal with the other. He slammed the telephone box against the creature’s head as it screamed at Keith, it’s teeth less than an inch away from the humans skin and quickly destroyed the entire skull in his fury. Keith flopped on his side and started to pick himself up. 

“Thanks” He shook his head and L saw a bruise forming on his eye and cheek. “They were faster than I remember.” L grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up, setting him back on his feet. He checked him over and saw that he was fine, other than the bruise. 

“Good?” He stared at him as the human nodded. There was exhaustion in his eyes but he started moving again, pulling L behind him. He kept up with the human with ease, but he sped up when he spotted movement behind him. The boney’s attacked some humans, ripping at them before they could fire their weapons. Before L and Keith could react, a zombie raced forward and saved the last human, helping him to his feet as more boney’s approached. Then they spotted him and Keith, choosing to chase them instead.

They made straight toward a door in front of them as more boney’s started to close in. Keith slammed it open but recoiled with a yelp. L threw his arms out and caught the wall and the human, slowing his forward motion and dragging Keith away from the drop. He felt Keith jerk in his arms, trying to find a gap in the advancing creatures but he ignored it. He was busy judging the fall and impact. 

“What do we do?” Keith hissed, joining him to look down at the water below them. L glanced over his shoulder to see the boney’s slowed their attack, wanting to savoir their kill. 

“I keep you safe.” L stared into his humans eyes, begging him to understand. He watched as his eyes flicker to the drop and back to his, filling with fear and understanding. Keith locked onto an approaching boney and nodded, his face hardening with resolve. L wrapped his arms around his human, so they were chest to chest and leaned backward, making it so his body would take the brunt of the impact. He flinched as a boney raced forward, its hand flying to catch and rip them, but it was to slow. He didn’t understand why it didn’t follow. It was already dead. 

The fall was a strange thing. He wasn’t scared. The sun was rising into a beautiful morning, basking everything in a cold light. He had seen the cars with the humans coming. He knew they were going to kill him if he survived the fall. He didn’t care. Keith would be safe. That’s what mattered most to him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he held the human close, breathing in as he relaxed the rest of his body. They hit the water, the momentum of their fall forcing them under. He went to open his eyes when his head hit the bottom. Then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. XP


	8. Bullets fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of the known world.

Keith struggled against the tug of water, pushing up to get to the surface. The water was so cold that his tired joints tried to lock up on him but he forced them to move until his head burst out of the water and he gulped in a fresh breath of air. Blinking away the water that trickled into his eyes, he gasped as he saw L unmoving at the bottom of the small pool. 

“L!” He took as much air into his lungs as he could and ducked back under. The corpses eyes were closed and he didn’t move as Keith looped his arms around his chest, hauling him to the surface. He coughed as the corpse almost dragged him under again. Then arms came around him and lifted him to a sturdier stance. 

“Keith?” L blinked at him like he was confused, shaking the water from his hair while Keith shoved his own away from his face. 

“You’re alive!” Keith felt something come over him, lunging forward and pressing his lips over L’s own. He didn’t think about anything other than the fact that his friend was still there, standing in front of him after everything that happened. He loved Lance, what ever was left of him. He pulled back and smiled at the blank look on the corpse’s face. 

“Whoa.” L gaped at him, but Keith was frozen. As he watched, the cloudy grey that he came to know as the gaze of the dead cleared until he was staring into the deep blue that he knew. L’s eyes now matched those of Lance. 

“Lance?” Keith reached up with a shaking hand to hold his cheek. It was clammy under his fingers but L leaned into it, his own hand coming up to cover Keith’s as his eyes closed. 

“Yeah?” Lance opened his eyes with a growing smile when a loud gunshot broke them apart. Keith screamed when Lance stumbled back, his shoulder hit. Spinning on the spot, he saw a good twenty soldiers walking up with their guns drawn but Keith was faster this time. He grabbed his friend and shoved him behind his back, hoping that they wouldn’t shoot him to get to the corpse. 

“Wait!” Keith raised one hand up while the other held Lance in place behind him. He spared a glance over his shoulder to see him shift closer, a strange look on his face. “You have to stop this.”

“Step away from the corpse, Boy.” General was gazing at him down the barrel of his gun but someone else caught him attention. Shiro was running up from behind the line of soldiers, his own battle gear thrown on haphazardly and a crazed look on his face. 

“Keith!” his adopted bother shoved past his father and got a foot onto the edge of the pool when he completely froze. He spotted Lance. 

“He’s not going to hurt anybody. He’s changing!” Keith stared at his bother but he seemed to far gone with his shock. He saw Matt move up behind him, looking worried but his gun lowered as he reached out for his friend. 

“He’s a monster.” General growled and something snapped in him. 

“You have to listen to me, Thace!” He shouted, and the man lowered his gun slightly, a shocked look flickering before the steely resolve returned. “I know you lost my mom, and your daughter to this war. But we are all still here. We can fix this, stop all this. Start over. They need our help!” Keith watched as a few of the soldiers lowered their guns, their faces changing from anger to curiosity. 

“Keith” He heard Matt give a soft gasp but he carried on. 

“Look at him! Please.” He moved to the side just enough for them to get a peak but not enough for them to get a clear shot. “He’s different than the others. He’s…” He finally stopped when he saw that Lance was holding a hand under his bullet wound, a pained look on his face and the water stained red. 

“Bleeding.” Matt finished but Keith could barely hear him. 

“You’re alive” He grabbed Lances shoulders before moving a hand to his cheek again when he realized that he smacked the bullet hole. “You’re alive!” He felt like cheering, but he stopped. He wouldn’t be alive for long if he continued bleeding like he was. There was a shuffling behind him, followed by a splash. 

“Keith. Lance!” Shiro trudged to stand beside them, his hands landing on their shoulders as he pried them apart so he could take a look himself. 

“Hi Shiro!” Lance laughed a little as he spoke, cringing slightly at the hand on his wounded shoulder. Shiro noticed instantly and grabbed at one of his pockets, pulling out a now wet hanky. He pressed it over the wound and covered it with Lance’s hand. 

“Hold this here. We’ll patch you up when we get back home.” He started dragging them both to the edge of the pool where the rest of the soldiers were gathering around. Keith stiffened as a call came through the radio, asking what to do with the corpses and skeletons fighting. He shot a pleading look at his father, who lifted the radio up, his eyes never leaving them. 

“There’s been a change in the situation. Only kill the skeletons.” His father nodded to him and backed away. Hands reached down, and he was suddenly being lifted out of the pool by his family. A second later Lance was set down next to him and he pressed close to him, slightly afraid that he was going to lose him again.

“Does it hurt?” he asked before Shiro hugged him close. A second later he felt Matt join in, dragging Lance close even though he was sure they never met before. He didn’t care. He was alive. Lance was alive. It was true that they still had to deal with the skeletons trying to kill them, but they found a cure.   
=====================================================================  
Lance sat in a car as they were driven back to the city. He was in a state of shock, but it only was partially because of his wound. It hurt like Hell, but he never thought he would bleed again. He felt tired. He was in pain. He was human, and he couldn’t be happier. Keith was sitting next to him and Shiro was in the front seat. The man that shot him was driving, Keith’s biological father. 

“Are you still bleeding?” The man suddenly asked him, and Lance felt like he had zombie tongue again. 

“Yes” He stuttered slightly, and the man nodded.

“Good.” Lance shot a glance at Keith who looked faintly surprised but snickered when Shiro smacked him. “Sorry. I was just checking.”

“What are we going to do now?” Shiro kept shooting minute glances at him and he felt strange. The others started discussing but Lance was busy sorting through his new memories. He remembered a lot, like how they grew up together and he and Keith had been near inseparable. He also remembered when Keith’s adopted father died, and he was taken back by the man driving. Shiro had followed behind his brother, becoming an independent teen just so he could stay with him. 

Several years passed before the zombies attacked his home. He got bit because he went back into the house to get his sisters doll she forgot. She had been crying. He shuttered as he recalled his family staring at him in horror, screaming his name and trying to break free from the soldiers as they were driven away. He remembered dying, being turned because the zombies had dropped him to chase after the transport truck that carried his family away. He didn’t know how Hunk got turned, just that they wondered into each other a few days later as the dead and stuck together. They ended up walking North and finally stopped at the airport because there wasn’t much for a zombie to do once dead. 

“So Lance, have a last name?” The man asked and he snapped out of his memories. He lifted his head as he thought. 

“McLain” He didn’t miss the way Keith beamed at him as he spoke clearly. He reached out a hand and grasped at Keith’s, holding tight so they didn’t have to separate again. A bump in the road made him yelp as his shoulder was jostled around but only Keith seemed to notice. His human shifted closer and pressed a kiss on the back of his hand. 

“I think…” General started but shook his head, watching their actions in the mirror. He narrowed his eyes before shrugging it off mentally. He never thought getting shot would hurt so much. The car rolled to a stop and he realized that they were at their destination. Keith snapped the buckle open for him and moved the seat belt out of his way before leaning over him. Lance held still, not bothering to move back to give him some room as he opened the door for him. Keith gave him a tiny glare, pausing just long enough for Lance to drop a kiss on his cheek. He then jumped out of the car, staggering from the wave of pain from his shoulder. 

“Geez, that was stupid of me.” He muttered under his breath, sinking back against the car as his vision spun around him. Blinking rapidly, he saw General staring at him with a faintly constipated look. 

“What were you thinking?” Keith ran to his side and started checking him over. 

“Well, I took a shot gun to the chest a week ago and walked it off.” He snapped even as he leaned against the mullet-head. 

“Oh, right” Keith gave him a flustered sort of smile as he petted his good shoulder. He keep looking at Lance like he was going to disappear. 

“Come on kids.” General moved behind them, nudging them forward gently. He was amazed on how different the man was now. He was calmer, his face relaxed. There was a couple of gun shots echoing near them but no one seemed to notice or care. Lance bowed his head as he was moved into a tent and placed onto a table. Pidge was sitting on a separate table, a tired look on her face. 

“I’ll be right back” Shiro called, not even entering the tent. Lance was suddenly surrounded by humans. He paused a second when he realized that he was human again, and he let them take his temperature and poke him with needles. They bandaged him up after digging out the bullet and one laughed, handing it to him telling him it was a souvenir. 

“Thanks Coran” Keith muttered, not looking him in the eye with his lips pressed together. Lance stiffened when he recalled Pidge yelling about stealing something from the orange haired man. He watched as the medic laughed. 

A young woman came in with dark skin and light hair. She was wearing battle gear but she didn’t look like she had weapons on her. She had a soft smile and an air that she could rip him a new one if he stepped out of line. 

“Lance McLain?” She asked in a voice that told him she already knew she was correct. He nodded and Keith shot a look at her in confusion. 

“I think I have something for you, if you would just follow me.” She nodded to the other side of the tent, which had a flap for them to go through. He slowly slid off the table and started to follow her to the flap until she stepped to the side. Lance stared at her but her gaze didn’t falter. He walked through a looked around. There was a mass of people moving about, not paying him any mind. The moment felt a little anti-climatic and he let out a chuckle, shrugging his good shoulder. 

“It’s really him” A voice made him freeze and he turned to see another young woman. She stared at him with tears in her clear blue eyes. His sister was standing there. She looked older, but her face suddenly lit up and she ran, grabbing him in a hug. A second later he was being hugged by several more people. He recognized his mother and father and one of his brothers. He closed his eyes and laughed. 

“I missed you guys so much.” He couldn’t help the wail that came out of him as he was passed around. He couldn’t tell when one person ended and another bagan. He was held out at arm’s length while someone else hugged him. 

“Holy shit, they were here the whole time?” Keith gapped at them and his mother moved forward, throwing her arms around him. 

“I know sweetie, but when we can here we didn’t have Lance and we didn’t think you would survive knowing that Lance died so we just stayed on the other side of town.” She patted at his shoulders as he stared at her in horror. 

“She didn’t want you to waste more energy grieving.” General stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders. The teen nodded though he was still looking concerned. Lance took the change to bounce over and kissed him on the nose. The adults made a strange noise and Keith started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, only an epilogue to round things off if it's wanted.   
> Please comment.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to wrap things up.

Lance blinked open his eyes and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he realized where he was. He was in Keiths living room with his family around him. He wiggled so he was sitting up, effectively shoving off three arms that were thrown over his chest while his younger sister and nephews slept by him. His older, and larger siblings around the outside of their little pile and his parents were curled up on the couch. He loved them, and he loved that he could sleep again. 

“No, not that way.” H was complaining from the kitchen and he unwound himself from the rest of the limbs, sneaking in to see the large, still slightly dead teen scowling at Pidge who was ignoring him while making coffee. He could smell it from where he was leaning against the door frame and slowly snuck up behind the larger teen. 

“Boo” He poked his sides as he jumped forward, making the half-healed zombie squeal and lurch away from him. “Sorry” lance lifted his hands up in surrender as his friend spun to glare at him. 

“Not funny Lance!” H growled before wondering over to the stove. “Can I make breakfast?” 

“Only if I help” Lance stepped forward and sidled up to him. Pidge winked at him as she downed her coffee in one go, grinning at him with the grains sticking to her teeth and he made a motion that she needed to clean it up. She ignored him in favor of fiddling with her papers.

“Remember that Hun….er H needs to go see Nurse Shay today for a check up” She corrected herself with an annoyed shake of her head. His friend refused to be called his original name until he was back to human. It was sweet of him but it was a little hard on the others as it was taking him a little longer to shift back, though he had a feeling it was because it gave him an excuse to talk to the cute nurse that was helping him shift back. 

“Ooo, progress” Lance kept his eyes on the eggs he was cracking but paused to elbow him suggestively in the ribs. He couldn’t tell if it was his imagination or not if the teens face turned pink but he let it slide. H still felt guilty about telling him to eat Keith, and he compensated by trying to feed the both of them as much as they could eat. At the moment, he nudged Lance out of the way so he could start scrambling the eggs and adding ingredients. Lance was sure his moments got more Hunk-like whenever he started cooking. 

“I’m going to go wake up by boyfriend” Lance beamed as he used the world and saw both of his friends sighed dramatically. He darted out of the room and started up the stairs, pausing to look through the door of the first large bedroom off to the side. Shiro was dozing on a couch, his missing arm unbounded and hanging limply from the side of the couch, the skin still pink. Matt was curled against him, a book propped up but his head lolled back onto the larger mans shoulder. 

“Huh?” He closed the door so when his family woke up they wouldn’t wake the sleeping men before he continued on. Keiths room was pristinely clean but he was sprawled about on the bed, his body shivering with the blankets kicked out at the foot of the bed. Lance shook his head and quickly trotted forward, dropping onto the bed before throwing his arm over his human and pulling him close. 

“Wha..?” Keith flopped against him for a heartbeat, smacking his chest until he opened his eyes and saw it was him.

“Hiya cutie” Lance leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, nuzzling at him as he relaxed back into his arms. “Be warned, we have a full house.” He snorted as Keith rolled his eyes and failed to fight off a yawn. The mullet head stretched, purposely pressing closer to him before going limp. 

“I can handle it. This house has been silent for way to long.” Keith petted him and blinked. “Do you know if Shiro and Matt started talking again?”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” He blinked in shock, thinking back to the time in the water where Matt tried to help Shiro with his shock. “And I say them in the room. It looked like they just fell asleep.”

“Well, at least their sleeping.” Keith sighed and rolled onto his back, pulling Lance to cuddle against his chest. He went willingly. “Shiro went on a mission to get medical supplies. Matt was with him but they were attacked. The others on the mission got the supplies, but Shiro got bit on the arm. Matt… panicked and cut his arm off.” 

“He…. So that’s how he lost his arm?” Lance jerked back in shock and Keith shrugged. 

“It saved his life, but… they were both nervous around each other ever since. Pidge and Matt worked on his new arm and Shiro is still learning about living with one arm. We ran out of medical supplies faster than expected since he was so badly injured and they didn’t get all that was needed. So it was up to my sister and I to lead the next expedition.” 

“He had to get injured for us to meet again and save the world? Man, H needs to bake the guy a cake or something.” Lance cringed but Keith just shrugged. 

“He has us and everyone else. It’s not like we’re going to loose him now.” They fell silent, taking in everything that had happened and taking comfort from each other. “How’s H?”

“Still insisting that he see Shay” Lance snorted and something else came to mind. “So, we haven’t had contact with anyone outside of the city, and most of the zombies are changing back but….”

“Where are you going with this?” Keith glowered at him as light started to shine through the window. He dropped his head onto his chest and started to play absentmindedly with his hand. 

“How disappointed do you think our parents are going to be when they realize that we aren’t going to ‘repopulate’ the world.” He looked up innocently before letting out a laugh as it sunk in and a pillow hit him in the face. He curled in on himself as he was smacked repeatedly before there was a thundering of small footsteps running down the hallway and their door slammed open. 

“In coming!” His nephew squealed as he launched himself in the air over the bed. Keith let out a laugh and reached his hands out to make sure he didn’t fall off the side as he collided with the bed and flew wildly into the air again. Lance let out a whoop and took the distraction to throw the pillow hard enough, so the mullet man fell off the bed. 

“I’ve changed my mind. I think they’ll expect us to be babysitters.” He flopped onto his stomach so he could see the man sprawled on the floor. His nephew crawled over his shouldered and leaned over his head so he could look forward as well, his fingers and toes digging in to his soft joints. 

“H made everyone breakfast burritos!” His nephew sang as he swung forward and into Lances arms, making him catch him. Lance took the chance to pull his shirt up and blew raspberries over his stomach, delighted at the laughter that came from the child. 

“Oops” He loosened his grip and dropped him on his boyfriend, the man catching the child, who placed him on his shoulders as he jumped to his feet. 

“No burritos for the last one there” Keith flashed a grin, holding tight to his nephew before he took off down the hall. Lance laughed as he followed, loving the fact that he was alive again. He reached the bottom, almost able to overtake them when his niece and other nephew slammed into his legs and he tumbled to the ground, to focused on not hurting them that he face planted. He wheezed as he sat back up, sure that his bullet hole was bleeding again but he refused to show it. 

“You got me.” He lunged forward and trapped the kids in a hug, not bothering on standing up. They weren’t bothered and snugged right into his arms. 

“H says you need to eat.” His niece pouted at him and he nodded, opening his arms but letting them leave when they were ready. His niece dropped a kiss on his cheek before taking off after her brother. He took a few breathes before he hauled himself to his feet, shivering as his shoulder flared in pain and heat. Keith stuck his head out of the kitchen, his face dropping from a grin to a worried frown and he quickly walked over. 

“Did you over do it?” He dropped a hand onto his hip and used the other to pull back his shirt to look at the wound. 

“Nah, lets go eat.” Lances voice was a little higher than normal and he could see that his boyfriend didn’t believe him. He grinned as a thought came to his mind and he dragged him closer to mouth at his temple. “Brains!” 

“Knock it off” Keith laughed low but slid under his uninjured arm, pulling him toward the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very end. Tell me what you think,

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so let me know what you think.


End file.
